EXISTENCIA
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: One-Shot.- Porque no permitiría que la existencia de Eiji estuviera en peligro. Se enfrentaría a cualquiera que quisiera estropearle el "perfecto" futuro que le esperaba. Y eso incluía a Chase. Post capítulo 42 [ShinRiko-Mención]


**N/A:** Escrito basado en los spoilers filtrados en la red acerca de la película "Surprise Future". Y el reciente capítulo de Drive, el 42.

 **PUNTO IMPORTANTE:** Supondré que Shinnosuke es consciente de la existencia de Eiji; sólo en caso de que en la película real le borren la memoria o algo así.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Shinnosuke bebé y compañía no me pertenecen; ellos son propiedad de TOEI.

" _ **Tengo miedo de que otra persona se enamore de ti…**_

… _**sin embargo tengo más miedo de que tú llegues a enamorarte de esa persona"**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **EXISTENCIA**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Porque el estar en medio de esa situación tan bochornosa le resultaba desagradable, sentía su estómago revuelto, y su cuerpo sudaba como nunca antes y lo sentía débil; como si fuera a desplomarse en cualquier segundo.

Antes de esta escena, no le importaba en lo absoluto que Chase se acercara a su compañera, Kiriko… sin embargo ahora era distinto. Él se sentía distinto al tenerlos tan cerca entre sí.

¿Por qué demonios tenía que recurrir a él para las charlas sobre el amor?

¿¡Por qué, maldición!?

Eran las cuestiones que rondaban sin cesar en la mente del Drive.

 **[Flashback]**

" _¿Entonces… tengo una esposa, eh?"_

" _¿Enserio?" Pidió Eiji con escepticismo. "Papá no es tiempo para hablar de ello"_

 _Shinnosuke formó un mohín. "¡Oh, vamos! Ya llegaste hasta aquí, no tendría nada de malo que me dieras una pequeña pista"_

 _Sin embargo, Eiji volvió a negar. "Lo siento, no puedo… si te cuento, se arriesgaría mi existencia"_

 _El Drive se cruzó de brazos, desanimado. Pero otra idea cruzó su mente. "Cierto, pero ¿sabes? Si me das una pista, yo podría asegurarme de que la relación con esa persona ocurriera ¿Entiendes?"_

 _Eiji empezó a dudar. "Bueno… eso tiene algo de sentido" Musitó pensativo. Luego negó. "Pero no puedes forzar al amor, ¿estás demente?"_

 _El mayor soltó una risita y alzó sus manos. "Oye, oye tranquilo" Pidió. "No forzaré nada… sólo mantendría a la futura señora Tomari a salvo" Excusó._

 _El chico del futuro formó un mohín divertido mientras se debatía mentalmente acerca de darle esa pequeña "pista" a su futuro padre. Suspiró. "Está bien, te lo diré" Shinnosuke sonrió emocionado. "Mi madre nos ama mucho a los dos…" Empezó a relatar. "Sin embargo, es un poco reservada en cuanto a sus emociones; casi no sonríe a menos que ella en verdad esté muy feliz… como en las fiestas familiares y esas cosas" Recordó el chico con algo de nostalgia._

 _El Kamen Rider se encontraba muy concentrado armando esas características en su mente. Torció un poco su cabeza, como si ese gesto le permitiera procesar aquello._

" _¡Tomari-san!"_

 _Al oír aquella femenina voz, él volteó en su dirección._

 _Era lento, pero no tan lento como para no darse cuenta que la respuesta estaba frente a él. Ahora todo tenía sentido._

 _Su quijada casi cae al suelo por abrirla tanto debido a la impresión._

" _Kiriko… No puede ser" Musitó para así. Luego de darse una bofetada para salir de trance._

 **[Fin Del Flashback]**

Luego del recuerdo, sentía que un tic había atacado su cuerpo.

Ahora sudaba más y sentía que la corbata y el saco le estorbaban para respirar.

Le había prometido a Eiji jamás revelar a su futura madre su existencia. Pero volviendo a ver esta escena, en la que aparentemente Chase se le va a declarar a Kiriko, lo hace volverse loco.

Mordió sus mejillas por dentro. La espera lo estaba comiendo vivo.

Debía pensar algo rápido, pero ya.

Empezó a formular varias opciones.

― Kiriko, hay algo que debo decirte… ― Anunció Chase.

La aludida ladeó la cabeza confundida. ― ¿Sí? ¿Qué ocurre Chase? ― Pidió tranquila.

― _¡Olvídate de pensar, actúa ya! ―_ Pensó Shinnosuke aún arriba del techo. Asintió con determinación. E hizo lo primero que cruzó su mente. ― ¡Ahhh! ― Fue lo que gritó cuando se tiró de ahí y cayó a los pies de ambos. ― ¡Ow, Ow! ― Emitió sobando su codo y costado.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Reaccionó Kiriko llegando a él para auxiliarlo. ― ¿Pero qué…? ¿Qué estabas haciendo? ― Cuestionó ayudándolo a levantarse. Se le notaba preocupada y confundida por la forma en la que había sucedido todo.

Él sonrió de forma estúpida. ― Creo… creo que me mareé, estaba descansando mientras comía unos dulces y… y todo se volvió oscuro, sí, eso pasó Jejeje ― Explicó de forma torpe, ya estando de pie, pero apoyado en Kiriko.

Chase, con los brazos cruzados se acercó. ― ¿Te mareaste? ― Repitió alzando una ceja. Se notaba que no creía en la excusa de su "compañero". ― ¿Cómo es eso? ―

― _Oh, oh... él ya está dudando ¡vamos Shinnosuke, piensa algo! ―_ Se decía en su mente. Estaba acorralado. ― Yo… ¡Ow, mi hombro! ― Exclamó sujetando dicha parte y haciendo una mueca.

― ¡Tomari-san! ― Pidió Kiriko también sobando su hombro. Luego se giró al otro chico. ― ¿Chase, podríamos hablar después? Creo que en verdad se lastimó ―

Ante la petición el ex enemigo sólo pudo asentir y hacerse a un lado. Kiriko agradeció con un gesto rápido y con la mitad del cuerpo de su compañero recargado en el suyo, empezaron a caminar para adentrarse al taller y que éste recibiera atención médica.

De reojo, Shinnosuke pudo notar la mirada de enfado del otro Rider. _― Lo siento Chase… pero es por el bien de Eiji ―_ Pensó en un intento por sentirse menos culpable por haber interrumpido su "confesión de amor".

 **.**

 **.**

― ¿Ya te sientes mejor, Shinnosuke? ― Pidió Chase con un tono molesto. Incluso parecía irónico.

El aludido resopló pasando una mano por su brazo vendado. ― Escucha Chase, yo en verdad lamento todo el show de allá atrás, es sólo que… ―

― ¿Show, de qué hablas? ― Alzó una ceja e intensificó su mirada.

Él otro negó. ― Olvídalo… ― Musitó. Luego lo miró y prosiguió. ― Lo que sea que le ibas a decir a Kiriko, debo pedirte que no lo hagas ― Comentó sin rodeos. Incluso él estaba sorprendido por la forma tan directa con la que lo había dicho.

¿En verdad todo se trataba de salvar la existencia de Eiji?

¿O había algo más de por medio?

Oh, maldición, aquí va esa extraña sensación en el estómago de nuevo.

Por supuesto, Chase vio una amenaza tras a aquellas simples palabras. ― ¿Por qué debería? ― Se atrevió a cuestionar.

Shinnosuke maldijo por lo bajo. En verdad quería evitarse problemas. Y él pelearse por el amor de su compañera no era la actividad que planeaba para el día de hoy. Espera, ¿qué? ¿Pelearse por el amor de Kiriko? Oh, muy bien esto ya se está poniendo feo.

― Chase lo digo enserio, medita lo que sea que planeabas decirle a Kiriko, quizás estés confundido y podrías cometer un grave error, créeme ― Trató de explicar con el mayor tacto posible.

― No estoy confundido, estoy muy seguro de lo que voy a decirle ― Aseguró sin inmutarse.

Al Drive le sorprendió aquella respuesta. ― Bien Chase. No quería decirlo porque es muy secreto… ― Empezó a decir. Chase lo miró. ―… Otro ser depende de las palabras que le digas a Kiriko ―

― ¿Otro ser? Explícate ―

― _¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tiene que ser un prototipo lleno de preguntas? ―_ Pensó empezando a frustrarse. Resopló. ― Lo que trato de decir es que Kiriko… en un futuro estará con alguien y juntos…. Este…mmm… juntos traerán a la vida a un nuevo ser… ― Sacudió su cabeza. Ni siquiera él entendía lo que decía. Chase ladeó la cabeza. ―… Por eso te digo, piensa bien lo que dirás, la existencia de ese chico podría estar en peligro y… yo no quiero eso… ¿Entiendes? ― Confesó de manera más tranquila y sincera.

― Bien… ― Shinnosuke lo miró. ― Entiendo lo que tratas de informarme, ese "ser" debe preocuparte mucho ¿no es así? ―

― No tienes ni idea ―

Asintió.―… Meditaré mejor mis palabras Tomari Shinnosuke ― Concluyó sacándole la vuelta y alejándose de ahí.

Por su parte, Shinnosuke sentía que podía respirar aliviado. Sentía que se había quitado un enorme peso de encima. Confiaba en que Chase haya comprendido de la forma correcta sus advertencias y que así no interviniera en la existencia de Eiji en veinte años.

De no haberlo entendido. Sabía que tendría que luchar por Kiriko. Incluso si tenía que pelear contra Chase, o quien quiera que fuese y se atravesase en su camino. El hombre ajustó su corbata, con decisión.

Después de todo, se lo debía a Eiji, su hijo.

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¿Alguien más espera el capítulo 43 tanto como yo? *se oyen aplausos y vitoreo* Jajaja esa es la actitud. Obviamente, yo soy del team **ShinRiko**. No podía dejar esta pequeña teoría atrás, debía escribirla. Aquí plasmo como pienso que escudaría Shinnosuke sus celos, aparentando que la razón por la que Kiriko debe estar con él es para que Eiji nazca en esa línea temporal. Pero obviamente sus sentimientos son más profundos que eso. Está empezando a descubrir que en realidad le gusta Kiriko y el hecho de tener un hijo en común le confirma que sus sentimientos son de alguna forma correspondidos y quiere que se vuelva realidad. **[160815]**

¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews!

En fin ¡hasta la próxima actualización!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
